


Let v hlubinách

by NexyPaws



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws/pseuds/NexyPaws
Summary: Roky trvalo, než Hydra roztáhla svá chapadla dost na to, aby spojovala všechna místa S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Než vyplula ze stínů svého úkrytu a zaútočila v tom nejzranitelnějším místě, v řadách, které roky vydávala za vlastní.Málokdo však věděl, že byla Hydra vítězství ještě o kousek blíže. Že chybělo velmi málo, aby S.H.I.E.L.D. zcela zadusila a orel symbolizující tolik vysněnou a vytouženou svobodu už nikdy nevzlétl.Nejspíš by tomu tak skutečně bylo, kdyby neexistovala jedna kapitola, kterou její aktéři neodvyprávěli. Jeden nikdy nedostal příležitost, druhý nikdy nesebral dost odvahy.Doteď...
Relationships: Cross Hill, Maria Hill/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Úvod

“Mario, můžeš mi prosím tě říct, proč ses u všech svatejch chtěla sejít tak brzo ráno?” Clint se s námahou vysoukal z auta, protáhl se a mohutně zívl. “Laura málem zešílela. Na takový kraviny už jsem prej starej a na odcházení od rodiny ve čtyři ráno taky. Tady o Capovi nemluvě -”  
“Clinte, mohl bys alespoň na chvíli sklapnout? Stěžuješ si, co jsme vyjeli,” pokárala ho blondýnka, která vyklouzla z místa spolujezdce a pomohla z auta staršímu muži. “Je to sice, pravda, trochu brzká hodina, ale -”  
“Trochu?! Sharon, proboha, pět ráno je podle tebe ‘trochu brzká hodina?!’” 

“No… Pravda je, že současný stav Stevových kyčlí jsem tak trochu nedomyslela…” přerušila je brunetka zamyšleně.  
“Ale Mario… Přestaň se tvářit, jako bych byl už napůl mrtvý. jeden malý kopec snad ještě vyjdu,” přerušil ji stařík s úsměvem.  
“A když ne, tady by nebylo špatný umřít,” doplnil ho poněkud sarkasticky druhý nejstarší ze skupiny, který vystoupil z druhého z aut hned za Mariou, zatímco si upravoval svou charakteristickou pásku. “Takže hybaj nahoru, ať alespoň umíráme při východu slunce.” Maria se posmutněle usmála a přikývla.

Sam, který vystoupil jako první ukázal palcem na horu k vyššímu z vrcholků. “Tenhle?”  
“Tenhle,” přikývla brunetka a společně s ostatními následovali bývalého pilota k vrcholu. Clint chvíli vypadal, že ještě něco dodá, ale stačil jeden dlouhý Sharonin pohled, aby tuhle snahu vzdal a místo toho raději pomohl bývalému veliteli Avengers a svému dlouholetému parťákovi nahoru. 

Když všichni společně stanuli na vrcholu, slunce zrovna vycházelo zpoza protějšího kopce a halilo krajinu do příjemně teplých, rudooranžových odstínů. Přestože podzim zde rozhodně nebyl tím nejteplejším obdobím, s vycházejícím sluncem jakoby se krajina přeci jen prohřála.

“Nebyl jste s tím umíráním tak daleko od pravdy, Fury,” prohodil Sam, který už se rozhlédl a všiml si drobného, bílého kříže na okraji svahu. “Zajímalo by mě, kdo byl ten šťastnej-nešťastnej, kterej -” slova se mu zasekla v hrdle, když kolem něj Maria beze slova prošla, sklouzla na kolena a ke kříži položila malou, jednoduchou bílou kytici. Mlčky se podíval po svých společnících. Všichni vypadali podobně zaraženě, s výjimkou Sharon, která se k Marii po chvíli připojila a mlčky ji pohladila po zádech, zatímco klečela vedle ní.  
“Já jsem vůl… Já jsem takovej vůl… Vůbec mi to nedošlo...” zamumlal Clint polohlasně a vyrazil k oběma ženám. Když se po chvíli zvedly, jen je mlčky, pevně objal. Ani jeden z trojice nepromluvil, ale Stevovi neušlo, že se jeho dlouholeté přítelkyni a místoředitelce S.H.I.E.L.D.u po tvářích zkoulelo pár slz. Fury výjimečně netušil, co říct. Ne že by Mariu nikdy předtím v slzách neviděl, ale byl to tak nezvyklý pohled, navíc v tak nezvyklé situaci, že ani on nevěděj, jak zareagovat. Ticho se odvážil přerušit, až když si obě ženy setřely slzy a celá trojice se vydala zpět k hlavní skupině. 

“Může mi někdo říct, co se tady právě stalo?” hlesl. Nechápal, co se dělo a o to víc ho štvalo, že své zaměstnankyni, kolegyni a nejlepší přítelkyni nedokázal pomoci.  
“To bude na delší povídání, Nicku…” povzdechla si Maria. “Proto jsem vás tady chtěla mít všechny. Něco vám dlužím,” řekla tiše a párkrát se potichu nadechla a vydechla, než dokázala zvednout hlavu a rozhlédnout se po přítomných. “Jednu kapitolu svého života, o které jsem vám nikdy neřekla. A o které jsem vám měla říct daleko dřív, než jsem na všechno byla sama. Tedy, ne úplně.” Ohlédla se po Sharon, která se na ni povzbudivě usmála a Clint jí stiskl rameno na znamení podpory.  
“Nevím, jestli náhodou nemám bejt uraženej, že ses nesvěřila mně,” ozval se Fury, ale cosi v Clintově pohledu ho zastavilo.  
“Chtěla jsem,” hlesla žena tiše. “Ale nemohla jsem ti nic říct. Vlastně ani Stevovi, nebo někomu jinému. Jen díky tomu, že tihle dva a Tasha -” hlas se jí zlomil při vzpomínce na rusovlásku, která pro ni tolik znamenala a byla jí z celého S.H.I.E.L.D.u snad nejblíže. Když opět nabrala sílu pokračovat, mluvila o poznání tišeji. “Jen díky tomu, že tihle dva a Tasha nikomu nic neřekli se všechno mohlo odehrát přesně tak, jak se odehrálo.Kdyby to tak nebylo, možná by nás dnes chybělo víc.”

Na chvíli se odmlčela a zadívala se za obzor. “Musela jsem si zvolit mezi prací a vztahem.”  
“A nejsi si jistá, zda jsi zvolila dobře?” ozval se tiše Steve. Maria lehce zavrtěla hlavou.  
“Nelituju toho, jak jsem se rozhodla, Steve. S.H.I.E.L.D. pro mě byl a je vším. Díky němu jsme se poznali, my všichni, i já a můj tehdejší partner.”  
“A v čem přesně ti S.H.I.E.L.D. bránil?” zamračil se Fury. “Když chtěl Barton zakládat rodinu, práce mu v tom taky nezabránila. Ani my ne.”  
“Mně ano,” přerušila ho Maria klidně. “Kdybych o tom tenkrát promluvila, ztratila bych veškerou důvěru, kterou jsi ve mě tehdy měl. Která rozhodně nebyla tak velká, jako po pádu Triskelionu.” 

“Nebo bych se ti snažil pomoct.”  
“Nicku, opravdu by ses mi snažil pomoct, kdybys věděl, že jsem měla poměr s agentem Hydry?” zeptala se tiše. “Věřil bys, že ani přesto žádná informace nikdy neopustila naši větev S.H.I.E.L.D.u, zato jsme pár užitečných získali a hlavně díky tomu jsme dneska všichni tady..?” 

Rozhostilo se hrobové ticho. Fury si povzdechl a promnul si kořen nosu. “Nevěřil. Nevěřil bych doteď, dokud jsme všema těmahle sračkama neprošli společně.” Zadíval se své přítelkyni do očí, chvíli ji zkoumal, pak pomalu kývl. “Zato tys nám všem věřila dost na to, abys nás sem dotáhla a chtěla se svěřit. Tak povídej. Kdy to skončilo?”  
“Nedávalo by větší smysl se zeptat, kdy to začalo?” zeptal se Sam, ale Fury se k němu otočil.  
“Když se ptám, kdy to skončilo, zajímá mě, kdy to skončilo. Říkala, že musela dát S.H.I.E.L.D.u přednost před Hydrou. Chci vědět kdy.” Otočil se zpátky k Marii.  
“Při bitvě o Triskelion.”  
“Při bitvě o Triskelion…” Nickova ústa se roztáhla do úsměvu, než se tiše a poté hlasitě rozesmál. “Rogersi, slyšel jste to? Při bitvě o Triskelion. Takže jsme inscenovali mou smrt, plánovali infiltraci S.H.I.E.L.D.u zpět do Hydry a ty ses ještě v té době rozhodovala mezi Hydrou a S.H.I.E.L.D.em?”  
“Ne. O Hydře to nikdy nebylo.”  
“Tomu mám poněkud problém věřit, Mario. Pokud to nebylo o Hydře, co to proboha bylo za chlapa, žes před ním dala přednost mě?”   
“Chlap, který zlikvidoval několik našich nejlepších agentů a málem se odpálil tady Stevovi pod nohama.”  
“Mario…”  
“Ne že by to bylo z naší strany zcela bez oplátky. Taky jsme poněkud pročistili řady Hydry, a svrhli mu na hlavu část Triskelionu…”  
“Hillová.”  
“Fury.”  
“Ty mi chceš říct, že za těch skoro dvacet let, co se známe, jsi - vlastně jste, vy oba - přede mnou dokázali utajit, že jsi ve vztahu s nejvýkonnějším velitelem kterého STRIKE kdy měl? Jak? Jak dlouho?”  
“Pět let. Poměrně jednoduše. Mám striktně oddělenou vztahovou a pracovní politiku. A taky dobré kamarády.” Nejistě se pousmála. “Ale jak jsi sám řekl, vybrala jsem si tebe.”  
“A Rumlow nebyl vždycky fanatik. Ne když jsem s ním dřív pracoval, ne před Triskelionem a tím, co následovalo… A sympaťák svým způsobem byl, ne že ne.” Steve se na Mariu povzbudivě usmál. “Vlastně by mě docela zajímalo, jak to bylo.”  
“I mě,” přidal se Sam. “Já o něm nic nevím, teda krom té naší rvačky a toho, že ho Wanda prohodila jako hořící kouli mrakodrapem. Ale něco na něm být muselo, když si získal zrovna tebe.” Na chvíli to vypadalo, že se Maria začervenala.  
“A my taky známe jen útržky,” pokrčila Sharon s úsměvem rameny.  
“No dobrá…” Povzdechl si Nick nakonec. “Když jsi mi nevrazila nůž do zad doteď, třeba s tím počkáš až po tom vyprávění. A když ne… Říkal jsem, že by bylo hezký tady umírat, ne?”


	2. Nábor

Poprvé se potkali na přijímacím pohovoru.

Nepamatoval si, kdy přesně to bylo, zapomněl hodinu, čas, a kdyby pohovor probíhal kdekoli jinde, než v přízemí centrály, zapomněl by i místo. Bylo to nedůležité v porovnání s tím, co mu v hlavě zůstalo.

_ Ona… _

Snažil se ze sebe dostat vše a prodat se, jak nejlépe dokázal. Zmínil se o svých zkušenostech u policejní zásahovky, o tom, jak skvělý je střelec. Nevynechal ani zkušenosti s bojovým uměním. Do karate chodil od devíti, tak proč to nepřidat k dobru?

Možná - Ne, ne možná.  _ Zcela určitě _ se chvástal.

Přesto, když pak na jeho místě seděla ona, v porovnání s ním klidná, tichá, přirozeně autoritativní, měl pocit, že ač mluví mnohem méně, zanechává podstatně výraznější stopu.

I když mluvila poměrně potichu, nikdo se neodvážil neposlouchat.

Když pak stanuli bok po boku v tělocvičně a čekali na fyzické testy, cítil v zádech pohledy ostatních. Ti se mezi sebou bavili, vtipkovali… Oni dva pohledem viseli na lektorovi. On, nespoutaný hřebec, tak trochu floutek, toužící po uznání a pozornosti, ona perfektně vycvičená, hrdá, přesto skromná válečná veteránka připravená ukázat, že si své místo na výsluní SHIELDU nezaslouží o nic méně. Oba tak rozdílní, přesto stejní.

Výsledky testů jej nepřekvapily. Prošel už mnoha takovými a obvykle dokázal odhadnout výsledek. Shodné nejvyšší hodnocení dvou uchazečů jej nepřekvapilo. Ani fakt, že patřilo zrovna jim dvěma. Na její tváři se však mihlo překvapení. Snad první emoce, kterou ten den ukázala. Teprve tehdy si ji pořádně prohlédl.

Obličej měla trochu klučičí, bez kapičky mejkapu, nebo jiného líčení. Mírně opálený dosněda bez obvyklé růže na tvářích. Červenala se vůbec někdy? Pokud ano, jak to asi vypadalo, proběhlo mu hlavou. Rty měla přirozeně načervenalé, vlasy v teplém, hnědočerném odstínu, s ofinkou a stažené do culíku. Praktické, přesto elegantní. Uši jí malinko odstávaly. Celému divokému vzhledu však odporovaly ledově modré, klidné oči raněné laně. Byla tak nesouměrná, až to bylo svým způsobem dokonalé. Přestože ji viděl sotva chvíli a musel se soustředit na vlastní výkon, snad každý záblesk její tváře, který zachytil se mu zaryl do paměti. 

Po společných fyzických testech následovaly individuální, psychické. Prověřovalo se snad vše; od reakcí v krizových situacích, přes schopnost lhát až po reakce na rozkazy. Poté další skupinové testy, tentokrát schopnost uchazečů bojovat sami za sebe, ale i za skupinu. Čas plynul, někteří zájemci odcházeli a nakonec jich v přísálí sedělo pět. Dva další muži, jejichž jména si nepamatoval. Jeden působil vyloženě zakřiknutě, byl skvělý střelec a poměrně dobrý v boji na blízko. V týmech se příliš neprojevoval.

Ten druhý vynikal spíš v empatii a spolupráci s ostatními členy týmu během týmových aktivit. Když byli spolu v týmu, měl Rumlow pocit, jakoby mu snad četl myšlenky. Nebyl vůdčí typ, zato perfektně následoval jeho pokyny. Už jeho přítomnost týmy tak nějak stmelovala. Rozhodně byl spíš týmový hráč.

Zbývající dvojici tvořily ženy. Ona zamlklá tmavovláska, která promluvila poprvé od chvíle, kdy odpovídala prověřujícím agentům, aby na něco odpověděla společenštějšímu z obou mladíků. Ve skupině buď vedla, nebo byla v těsném závěsu za velitelem. Pokud zaváhal, beze slova ho nahradila. Měl pocit, že skupinu, ve které byla, držela nad vodou hlavně její práce.

Vyšší blondýnka, která jako jediná působila, že do skupiny poněkud nezapadá. Nepůsobila jako běžný agent. Zlaté vlasy měla téměř do pasu, spletené do delšího copu, na sobě sportovní oblečení, jakoby si šla zaběhat do parku. Brock si matně uvědomoval, že v něm nepřišla. Snad v šatech..? Ať už to bylo v čemkoli, byla by jediná, za kterou by se na ulici nikdo neotočil jako za vojačkou, nebo policistkou. Vypadala jako jedna z těch studentek umění, co bydlela o patro výš, měla kočku, držela dietu, kterou vlastně nepotřebovala a v létě na pláž nosila průsvitné šaty a slamák. Její výsledky však mluvily o opaku. Byla by skvělá špionka, pomyslel si. Kdyby měla za úkol někoho na ulici zatknout, nejspíš by na něj spustila plynnou francouzštinou něco o tom, že hledá Lincolnův památník a dotyčnému by ani nedošlo, že ho někdo zatknul, dokud by neměl na rukou pouta. To se mohlo hodit. 

Když tak analyzoval jednotlivé potenciální spolupracovníky, všiml si, že brunetka mezi rozhovorem s blondýnkou a sympaťákem dělá přesně totéž. O vteřinu později se jejich pohledy střetly. Jeho tvrdý, lehce sarkastický, lovecký. Její, který nepůsobil ani zdaleka tak zranitelně, jak se mu zdálo, když jej zachytil poprvé. Zamyšleně si o měřila pohledem ostrým jako břitva, neméně sarkastickým, se sebevědomím a elegancí kočky, která zkoumá nové prostředí. Jediný pohyb v její tváří nenaznačil, jak se cítí, nebo co se jí honí hlavou. Prohlíželi si jeden druhého a v duchu kolem sebe kroužili jako taneční partneři při svém prvním tangu. Brocka napadlo, zda si ho během tréninku prohlížela taky. Možnost, že ano, mu přišla stejně věrohodná, jako že ne. Ale ta první byla pro jeho ego přeci jen příjemnější. 

Ze vzájemného zkoumání je vytrhl až zvuk otevírajících se dveří. 

Zatímco oni dva pomalu obrátili pohled k muži, jenž do nich vstoupil, blondýnka ještě v rychlosti něco dořekla svému společníkovi a pak s úsměvem zvedla pohled k agentovi, který se mu již dříve představil jako Coulson. Ten se pousmál a skupinku přelétl pohledem.

“Máte poslední možnost přehodnotit své stanovisko. Pokud chce někdo z vás odejít, teď ještě může.” 

Brock přelétl skupinku pohledem. Všichni upírali pohled na Coulsona, s výjimkou něj a blondýnky, jejíž pohled se střetl s jeho. Oběma se na tváři objevil vědoucí úsměšek, když se jejich pohled stočil zpět k agentovi. 

“Nikdo? Dobrá. Seřaďte se.” Zatímco zformovali linii, agent pokračoval. “Některým z vás už jsem se představil. Jsem Phil Coulson, agent SHIELDu a potřeboval bych, aby se mi - a taky vašim kolegům - představil každý z vás. Začneme třeba od vás.” Jeho pohled se, stejně jako pohledy skupiny, stočil k Brockovi.

“Brock Rumlow.”

“Damien Brent.”

“Sharon Carterová.”

“Clint Barton.”

Pohledy skupiny se stočily k poslední člence skupiny. Ta jako jediná nevisela při představování pohledem na Coulsonovi. Když promluvila, pohledem přelétla postupně všechny členy skupiny, na malý moment se pohledem zastavila na Brockovi, než se otočila zpět k Coulsonovi, jako by nebyla jen jeden z agentů, který se dnes přidal k SHIELDu, ale supervizor, který se, jen tak mimochodem, přišel představit ve stejný den. 

“Maria Hillová.”

A ač si pamatoval jména všech, bylo Rumlowovi jasné, že její jméno jen tak z hlavy nedostane.


End file.
